Interspace Armageddon
Interspace Armageddon is the 24th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on July 31st, 2011. Plot With everybody in the control room, Marucho explains his plan to delete Bakugan Interspace to prevent Mag Mel from getting to Earth called the Interspace Armageddon. He also says that Kato and his dad, Shuuko, are working very hard to reboot an access point. They then split into two groups: One group distracts the Chaos Bakugan while the other tries to round up the remaining battlers. Once they rounded all the battlers, the two groups meet up at the access point. The access point is then activated along with the deletion program. However, since Dylan doesn't want to be destroyed, he tells the Chaos Bakugan where the Brawlers were and they arrive there along with Dreadeon clones and the former Bakugan of Team Anubias and Team Sellon. The Brawlers fight them off but more Mechtogan arrive as some of the battlers begin to leave as they try to defeat the Bakugan, who attacks the BI and Krakenoid and Krowll mutate to form Mutant Krakenoid. The Bakugan prove too much but a Mechtogan attacks from the sky. The Brawlers has never seen it before and begin to wonder who it is until Infinity Helios appears and says that it is his Mechtogan, Slynix. Also, alongside with him, Spectra Phantom comes to give a hand. With his addition, they are defeating many of the Dreadeon clones. However, Mutant Krakenoid switches into Mutant Krowll and uses Haos Hydra to trap Helios. Then, Venexus Titan is summoned and the Dreadeon clones makes a portal to summon Mag Mel. Drago suggests to do a mutation and Rafe explains that he can only mutate with a Bakugan of the same power level. Dan and Spectra accept the challenge and gives his forces to Drago and Helios to mutate and form Mercury Dragonoid and Mutant Helios; together managed to destroy the remaining Chaos Bakugan and Mechtogan and they destroy the portal. Everyone else stay apart except for Dan and Spectra. Kato discovers a problem in the BI and more Dreadeon clones arrive. Spectra tells Dan to leave to continue battling with Helios, Dan leaves yelling his name and when he returns to the control room, the deletion begins leaving all the Dreadeon clones, Dylan, Spectra and Helios trapped inside of them. The Brawlers mourn their loss and they look outside, as many people think they see a dark moon, the Brawlers really know that it is Mag Mel, who he has actually absorbed the energy from the deletion program and the catharsis was completed, revealing an Evolved Razenoid. Characters Seen *Dan Kuso *Marucho Marukura *Shun Kazami *Paige *Rafe *Spectra Phantom *Ben *Jack Punt *Robin *Noah *Chris *Soon *Mag Mel *Dylan *Shuuko Marukura *Kato Bakugan Debut *Mutant Helios *Mercury Dragonoid *Evolved Razenoid Bakugan Seen *Titanium Dragonoid *Ziperator *Clawsaurus *Infinity Trister *Infinity Helios *Taylean *Boulderon *Wolfurio *Horridian *Mutant Krakenoid *Krakenoid *Bolcanon *Spyron *Vertexx *Krowll *Flash Ingram *Cyclone Percival *Mutant Krowll *Mutant Helios *Mercury Dragonoid *Spidaro *Evolved Razenoid Mechtogan Debut *Slynix Mechtogan Seen *Braxion *Slynix *Dreadeon (clones) *Silent Strike *Miserak *Deezall *Smasheon Mechtogan Titan Seen *Venexus Titan Trivia *Mercury Dragonoid and Mutant Helios are the first BakuMutant Bakugans to be on the Brawler's side. *Although Silent Strike made an appearance, he was not shown battling or being defeated. *When Drago and Helios mutated, their balls forms resembled those of Mercury Dragonoid and Mutant Helios, which was different when Krakenoid and Krowll mutated. *When Mutant Helios used Destroy Quasar and Dragon Force Striker to defeat the rest of the Bakugan belonging to Team Anubias and Sellon, he defeated Bolcanon who had already been taken out by Ben and Robin and Horridian should have still been attacking as he hadn't been defeated. *The episodes' name came from the procedure of deleting Interspace. *"Armageddon" is a Late Latin word dereived by both Hebrew and Greek meaning the destructive battle between light and dark. Video thumb|400px|left Gallery Bakucolars.jpg|Marucho and his BakuMeter marucho dan shun.jpg braxion shield.jpg|Braxion activating his shield katos.jpg bakugan interspace.jpg bakugan interspace1.jpg bakugan interspace2.jpg|Bakugan Interspace in delete process slynix.jpg|Slynix Slynix2.jpg|Slynix revealing his lasers slynix20.jpg|Slynix charging an attack subterra ziperator.jpg|Subterra Ziperator DanSpectra1.jpg|Dan and Spectra working together VenexusTitan2.jpg|Venexus Titan venexus titan 6.jpg|Venexus Titan opening his lasers and claws VenexusTitan1.jpg|Venexus Titan charging his lasers dredeon10.jpg|Dreadeons clones drago and slynix.jpg|Slynix protecting Drago 120.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.26.41 PM.png|Slynix in the Intermission Scene Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.27.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.38.33 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.39.40 PM.png|Mercury Dragonoid and Mutant Helios in his Ball Form closed Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.38.54 PM.png|Mercury Dragonoid and Mutant Helios in his Ball Form open Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.40.52 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.41.18 PM.png|Mercury Dragonoid Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.44.02 PM.png|Mutant Helios attack Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.45.02 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.46.10 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.34.33 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.35.06 PM.png SpyronShocked.jpg RazenoidMagMel3.jpg bakugan interspace3.jpg RazenoidMagMel2.jpg RazenoidMagMel1.jpg|Razenoid evolves battle_warrior.JPG|Helios about to use ability Battle Warrior Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan episodes